1. Field
The present invention relates to a television receiver and a method of receiving television broadcasting having an automatic translation and display feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for providing an automatic translation and display in a television receiver has drawn attention. As an application, any scene button is pushed to display a phrase of each scene on a display, and a Japanese-to-English conversion button is pushed to convert a Japanese phrase to an English phrase and display it. In addition, when an audio output button is pushed, the phrase is pronounced in English. When a keyword button is pushed, a corresponding phrase is searched using level information added to the phrase. A publication JP-A-5-324702 discloses a configuration that translates a voice phrase and displays the translated words on a video scene.
However, in the proposed configuration, information extracted from a video is not used for translation, but the technique simply relates to a display method. Therefore, JP-A-5-324702 does not disclose a technique capable of improving the accuracy of translation using image information.